AnthonyHanner
Anthony Hanner, also known as Somecallmeanthony 13, is a English gaming/vlog YouTuber. About Anthony started his YouTube career on March 4th 2012 with a channel called "anthonyhanner92". He didn't have the best start to making YouTube videos and he only had his phone to make videos with and he had little to no experience with editing and would often steal content off other YouTubers. His channel was hated by many YouTubers such as "Sonicfan4467". Suddenly Anthony disappeared from YouTube for over a year. Many people thought that he was taking a break and was learning how to edit and to make better quality videos. He had reappeared on November 13th 2012 under the name of "somecallmeanthony12". It turned out that Anthony never knew his email and password for anthonyhanner92 and when ever he went on YouTube on his phone. Anthony reappeared with a whole new style of content and was clearly for the better as he now had access to a computer and had learned how to edit. His name was also inspired by another YouTuber known as "SomecallmeJohnny". While the channel didn't start well as he had re-uploaded a video without giving credit. He learn't and had deleted the video and that is when he started doing original good quality content. He had made fan films and did many gaming videos on games such as Sonic.EXE and Minecraft. He has his own Minecraft/channel mascot his fans know as Sir Anthony Tuxedo. Anthony also has a clan channel called "TRUExTuXeDo" where he makes compilations, Super Smash Bros and Mario Kart 8. Anthony also has a Minecraft roleplay series called "The Island" The roleplay is about Anthony's character from his World of Wonder series getting abducted and sent to an island called Lian Yu and it is up to Anthony to find his dogs and survive. Voice auditions are now available for Deathstroke (Slade Wilson). Somecallmeanthony 13 is also working on a new show called "The Sir Anthony Tuxedo Show" it is an animated show on Mine-imator and an episode will be around 11 minutes long. The show is expected to be released in late 2017. The show will also have a voice cast for the characters and voice auditions are available for Sonic,Tails, Knuckles, Elisa and Cream. Amy has been taken by WiseMiner06. Recently, Anthony has been playing a much bigger variety of games on his channel such as Overwatch and Dead Or Alive 5. H is videos are becoming far more professional than ever. Every video are around 10-20 minutes long. All of them are atleast 1080p and 60 FPS and his layout in his videos are now really well set out. Anthony also uploads on a regular basis and usually uploads weekly but he has taken breaks due to a sore throat and Anthony didn't want to be coughing in his videos all the time so he took a week's break. Anthony has also been experimenting with his style of content. He will now post a large variety of content. Anthony now uploads on a regular basis with roughly 2 uploads every week. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers